Prom
by Klaroline and delena fan1992
Summary: It's prom time
1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside her window as Caroline lay in bed reading a letter that had arrived for her in that days mail. The tears rolled down her face as she placed it beside her on her bed, turning out the light, and lying back onto her pillow.

" Come home to me." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

' Buuzzz buuzz ' Caroline woke to a beam of sun shinning directly into her eyes. Frantically fumbling around on her bed, she looked for her phone.

" Klaus?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

" No, it's Bonnie" Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

Caroline burst into tears, unable to stop herself.

" Caroline? Are you ok? Ok i'm coming over don't move?" With that Bonnie hung up the phone.

Caroline sat on her bed her face in her hands uncontrolably crying as Bonnie came throught the door. With out saying a word she walked over to Caroline taking her in her arms and hugged her close. Caroline continued to sob.

" Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked

This just made Caroline cry harder, Klaus always called her sweetheart.

" He.. he.. he left me, he's gone." Caroline said forcing back the tears.

Pointing to the letter that was now resting on the end of her bed, Caroline wiped the tears from her wet cheeks. Bonnie reached down and picked it up, reading it to herself.

" Oh Caroline, honey come here." She took Caroline in her arms again.

" I think we should go with a Hollywood theme." Said Caroline as Elena and herself flicked through old year books in the school library.

" I am mean look at last years, black and white movies, lame."

" Don't be mean Caroline I hear they worked really hard on that theme." Elena said closing the year book infront of her.

" This is our seniour prom Elena, we only get one of these and since I will be going alone or maybe not at all I want to make it count."

" Your going to prom Caroline" Elena said

Caroline looked away quickly to wipe the tear that had escaped from her eye before Elena saw it. It had been three weeks since Caroline had recieved a letter from Klaus telling her he had to leave.

" Caroline." Elena said pulling her friends face back around to face her.

" You don't have to go alone. I'll go with you."

" What about Damon? I don't think that will go down to well with him." Caroline said taking Elena's hand.

" Well how about we ask Bonnie too, well make it a girls night thing."

Elena said smiling as she pictured Damon's face as he asked her to prom and she said no, she began to laugh.

" Caroline, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Caroline looked up from her book to see Stefan standing over her table.

" Umm sure Stefan what's up?"

Caroline closed her book and gestured for Stefan to sit down. As he sat down Rebekah apeared at his side.

" Hey Stefan" She said kissing his cheek.

" Bex, Honey can you give me a minute." Stefan said as Rebekah was about to sit down.

Rebekah looked a little confused but she got up kissed Stefan on the cheek again and walked off towards the other side of the lunch hall. Caroline and Stefan watched as she sat down next to Elena and Matt, taking one of Matt's cookies for the open bag that he held out to her.

" So.." Caroline said.

" Oh right." Stefan said lookng away from where Rebekah was sat.

" I would like to ask you to prom."

" WHAT!" Caroline shouted.

The entire lunch hall looked around, everywhere quite.

" I'd like you to go to prom with me." Stefan said again.

Caroline didn't really know what to do, slap him? I mean his girlfriend was right over there, or hug him? It meant she didn't have to go alone.

" Stefan who asked you to do that? Was it Elena? I don't need a pitty party Stefan, It was his choice to leave me so close to the most important day in my high school life..."

" Caroline." Stefan said taking her hand as she was waving it around like a crazy person.

" Caroline, No one put me up to it, I wan't you to come to prom with me."

" What about Rebekah."

Caroline looked over to where Rebekah sat, only to find her not there anymore, ' Oh no she must of heard what Stefan had said. Oh no she's going to kill me in my sleep ' Caroline thought to herself completly forgetting that Stefan was still waiting for her answer.

" I have to go." Caroline said as she shot up out of her seat, a little to fast for a human, luckily no one was watching them anymore.

Caroline walked over to Elena's table

" Come with me." She said grabbing Elena by the arm.

" Caroline what's wrong, that hurt."

Elena was holding her arm, rubbing at the area where Caroline's grip had been, a little harder than it needed to be.

" Stefan just asked me to prom, did you ask him to?"

Elena looked a little lost.

" No, what do you mean he asked you to prom, like with him and Rebekah?"

" No!" Caroline said, taking Elena's hand shaking it around like she was in some sort of fit.

" Just me, he asked me and not Rebekah, she is going to kill me. how long do you think she has been waiting for a seniour prom Elena and now her bofriend is asking me to it instead of her."

Caroline had let go of Elena's hand, but now hers were shaking, infact she was shaking all over. Elena rested her hand on Caroline's shoulders trying to calm her down.

" Caroline i'll go talk to him ok. but for now to be safe you can stay at my house tonight."

" Elena you need to lift you'r end up about half an inch. no to much, no back a bit."

" Caroline!" Elena shouted down from the very high ladder she blanaced at the top of.

" Yeah that will do. Sorry Elena."

The prom was getting closer and closer Caroline had thrown herself into the decorating as to not think about her upcoming prom date with Stefan. Rebekah hadn't been in school for the last few days and Caroline was beginning to worry.

" You don't think she has been off plotting my death do you?" Caroline said to Bonnie as she handed her a pin to attatch the streamers.

" No Caroline i'm quite certain Rebekah is not off planning the end of your life" Bonnie said as she pushed the pin into the wall.

" How do you know, has anyone actually seen her at all this week? Even at The Grill the other night. Everyone in town shows up for karaoke Thursdays."

" You need to stop worrying." Elena said as she reached the bottom of the ladder

Caroline began sorting through piles of photographs for a montarge wall they were getting built for the entrances hall when she came across a picture of her and Klaus, it was from the seniour picnic they had had only a few months before. The tears welled in her eyes as she threw the picture is the direction of the trash can.

" He wont like you doing that." Said a voice moments later.

Caroline looked up from the photo's to see Rebekah holding the picture, brushing the dust from it.

" Rebekah!" Caroline said, shocked.

" Relax Caroline, i'm not mad at you.. i'm mad at Stefan." She said handing the picture back to Caroline.

" Why would he not ask you?" Caroline said taking the photo from Rebekah and placing it in her purse.

" I don't mind." Rebekah said hurt in her voice.

" I'm going with Bonnie. She doesn't have anyone to go with, Jeremy is still in Denver remember."

The decorating continued over the next few hours directed, to the annoyance of everyone else, by Caroline and her orders. Prom was in two days and she wanted her Hollywood theme to be perfect.

" Girls, have you seen the hair curlers?" Rebekah came into Elena's bedroom clutching a brush in one hand as she dried her hair with the other.

" Here." Caroline said as she sprung through the door of the bathroom.

Prom day had finally arrived and as the girls got ready upstairs there was a knock at the door.

" I'll get it." Elena said as she danced out the room.

" It time to get our prom on!" Bonnie stood in the doorway with a very large dress bag in one hand and a bag filled with stuff in the other.

Elena took the bag from Bonnie looking through it as they went back up stairs. Bonnie put her dress bag on the back of the door and walked over to Elena's ipod dock.

" It's to quite in hear." Bonnie said and with that she turned the dial up full, blasting the classic ' Girls just want to have fun '. The girls screamed with excitment and started dancing around with each other.

' Knock , Knock '

" I've got it." Rick shouted from downstaris.

With all there excitment they didn't even hear him come home.

" Hi Rick, they ready."

At the door stood Stefan and Damon both looking rather dapper in the tuxidos. Both brothers held a small box each containing a corsarge fo their dates.

" I'll check." Rick walked to the bottom of the stairs.

" Hey you lot ready?"

As Rick spoke Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. She look stunning, her hair was down and loosely curled, her dress was baby blue, the bodice studded with crystals, all different colours of blue, the skirt loose and flowing down to the ground. she reached the bottom taking Damon's awaiting hand. They returned to the door and turned to watch as the rest of the girls came down the staris.

" Go." Rebekah said to Caroline as she stood frozen at the top of the stairs.

" I dont know if I can." She said the tears forming in her eyes.

" Don't you dare." Rebekah said taking her by the arm and taking her to the bathroom to fix her makeup.

Bonnie went next as to not cause a panic. Bonnie wore her hair in a fancy updo a few loose hairs around her face. Her dress was a sunburnt orange, pulled tightly with a corset back and a flowing layered skirt.

Finally Caroline and Rebekah came down the stairs linking arms. Carolines dress was a deep red. The bodice covered in dimonds some trailing down into her flowing cupcake style shirt. Her hair down with a small tiara Klaus had brought her for this very occasion.  
Rebekah's hair was curled in tight curls a diamond clip holding it out of her eyes. She was wearing a knee length dark blue dress, tight around her top then loose and flowing at the skirt.

As they reached the bottom Stefan took Carolines hand placing it through his arm. When no one was looking he smiled at Rebekah and winked. As they walked towards the car Damon took Stefan to one side.

" What is with you taking Caroline, you realize first of your with Rebekah right, your suppost to take her, and second Klaus would kill you if he knew."

" Would he?" Stefan said as he walk past Damon to the car.

The prom was in full swing, everyone was dancing and having a great time. Caroline was really proud of the decorating, she had had a few compliments through out the night and she was fianlly starting to have a good time when it happened.

" Girls and boys, it's that time of the night. Time to announce the prom queen and king of Mystic Falls seniour class."

Caroline had forgoten all about being entered for prom queen, her campaine was so long ago it must have slipped her mind.

" Would our nomanies come up on stage please." The DJ called out.

" I don't know if I want to." Caroline said as Elena and Rebekah pushed her towards the stage.

She didn't really want to win without Klaus there to be her king.

" And prom queen is... our very own Miss Mystic Falls herself, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline plastered a fake smile on her face, walking forward to get her crown.

" Thank you." she said into the mic.

" And prom king... Our Mystic Falls Quaterback, Matt Donovan."

" Thank you." Matt said as they placed to crown on his head.

Matt and Caroline took each other by the hand Matt then walked back over to the mic Caroline in toe.

" Matt where are you going." Said Caroline as the DJ passed Matt the mic.

" Seniour class of 2012, I couldn't be happier to be crowned prom king with my best friend, but i'm not the king she wanted."

" Matty, what are you doing?" Caroline said pulling at Matt's arm trying to get him away.

" Seniours i'd like you to welcome our real prom king."

Everyone turned round to the red carpet at the front door. Caroline didn't understand what was going on, she looked down to her friends, Elena smiled at her.

" What's going on." Caroline mouthed to Rebekah, then she notice that her and Stefan were holding hands, did the make up?

" Hello love." Said a voice in the silence.

Caroline's head shot to the direction of the voice. There he was stood in the entrance to the gym, Klaus. Caroline dropped Matt's arm and ran down the stairs of the stage, the crowd parted as she ran through them crashing into Klaus's body his arms wrapping around her as she forced her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

_" How are you here?" Caroline asked her face resting on Klaus's chest as they danced there first dance as King and Queen. _

_" Because I wanted to be at your side when you won that crown. Your deserve it." Klaus said as he lifted Carolines face to his._

_She looked into his eyes and all she could think about was the letter. _

_" Why did you leave me?" She asked as the song changed to a faster dance track._

_" Let's go talk somewhere." Klaus said taking Caroline by the hand and leading her out of the back doors._

_They walked until they came to the feild. Klaus swooped his arms under Caroline's legs carrying her across the grass to a bench on the outskirts of the school grounds._

_" I'm glad your back." Caroline said as they sat down,_

_" I've missed you so much." _

_Klaus didn't really know what to say__ to her. He didn't realize how upset it had made her that he had left. _

_" Wait!" Caroline said_

_" Did they all know, did they know you were coming back?"_

_Klaus looked at his feet._

_" I told them to keep you safe, and as soon as I knew I was coming home I called Rebekah and we set the plan in motion."_

_' The plan ' Caroline thought. ' Is that why Rebekah wasn't mad about Stefan taking her to __prom, how Matt knew Klaus w__ould be here at that exact time, why Stefan and Rebekah were holding hand at the end, they_ _weren't mad at each other at all they were all in on it. ' __Caroline shoved__Klaus a little annoyed._

_" Do you understand how upset I was, I thought i'd lost you forever, I love you and I never..."_

_" Wait what did you just say." Klaus asked_

_Without realizing it Caroline had said she loved Klaus. She didn't have time to answer him before his lips were against hers again. They kisses for what felt like hours but was really only seconds._

_" We should get back." Caroline said between breaths._

_Klaus scooped Caroline up again carrying her back across the grass towards school his mouth still on hers._

_Klaus and Caroline walk back into the gym hand in hand. They looked through the crowd until they spotted the rest of the group dancing near the stage. As they reached them Elena threw her arms around Klaus and shouted into his ear_

_" See we kept it a sssssecret." _

_Damon appeared at her side putting one of her arms over his shoulders, he walk her over to the table sitting her down and talking into her ear so she could hear him over the music._

_" She found Damon's Burbon." Stefan said as he came over to hug Klaus._

_" Good to have you back man."_

_" Great to be back." Klaus said, wrapping his arm around Caroline's waist. _

_" Hey sis." Klaus said waving over to Rebekah, who was knelt down next to Elena rubbing her back as Damon pulled her hair out of her face._

_" I'm going to take Elena home, she not feeling to well." Damon said as he rejoined the group._

_" Serves her right." Bonnie and Stefan joked. _

_" Actually can I get a ride." Bonnie said as Damon picked Elena up off her chair. _

_Rebekah appeared at Klaus's side and said something to him. _

_" Thank you." He said turning back to Caroline_

_" Lets get out of here." Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear._

_" Rebekah is staying at Stefan's we have to house to ourselves."_

_" Bye!" Caroline shouted grabbing Klaus by the hand and leading him out to his awaiting car._

_Caroline pushed Klaus through his bedroom door not bothering to shut it behind her. With in a second she was infront of him her mouth on his. She grabbed the top of his shirt ripping it open, button flew through the air hitting nearly every surface in the room. Rubbing her hands over his bare chest, Klaus pulled the zipper in the back of Carolines dress down and she slid out of it leaving her in just her lace bra and underwear. _

_" I ment it you know." She said as she pushed him back onto the bed._

_" What?" Klaus asked to distracted as he kissed her neck. _

_" I love you." Caroline said again._

_Klaus stopped kissing her, he looked into her eyes. _

_" And I have always loved you, from the moment we met." _

_They began to kiss again Caroline grabbing hold of Klaus's hair as his hand reached round her back to her bra._

_Suddenly Klaus's Phone began to ring. He pulled it out his pocket one hand still at Caroline's back. The screen read Elena's moblie. Caroline took the phone from his hand answering it._

_" Elena hi um Klaus is a little busy right now he'll call you tomorrow go to sleep drunky." She hung up throwing the phone onto the floor._

_" Now where were we." Caroline said taking Klaus's face in her hand._

_" Your staring, its creepy." Caroline said rolling over to see Klaus stood by his bedroom door a cup of tea in his hand._

_" It's not creepy at all love." Klaus said as he walked over to the bed getting back in next to her._

_Caroline lifted the covers so he could get in she then shuffked over so she was right up next to his body. she rested her head on his chest. Klaus put his tea down on the bedside table and began to run his hand over Carolines arm._

_" I stood on one of my buttons this morning." Klaus said as he continued to stroke Caroline's arm._

_" Sorry, i'll buy you a new shirt." Caroline said as she traced the muscles on Klaus's chest with her finger._

_" It wasn't all that special." He said kissing the top of her head._

_" Your dress is still in one piece, that's a good thing." _

_Caroline smiled_

_" Zips are easy." He said_

_" Buttons or corsets, we might have not been so lucky." _

_" Did you call Elena back this morning, what did she want?"_

_Klaus laughed._

_" What?" Caroline said_

_" I called no one answered, so I called Damon, turns out it wasn't Elena, it was the Principal of the school, she found Elena's phone and my number was the last called. She was callng to see if I knew where Elena was. No one saw them leave." _

_" Oh my god, no.. no.. no.. I wont be able to look at her on monday." _

_" Don't worry about it love, she didn't know it was you."_

_Caroline just pulled the covers over her head in embarassment._

_" Get_ _some clothes on Nik. Everyone is coming over for brunch."_

_Rebekah walked into the kitchen still wearing her prom dress._

_" Did you do the walk of shame sister?" Klaus asked as Rebekah turned on the coffee maker._

_" I drove." Said Stefan and he walked into the Kitchen._

_" Klaus honey can I get a coffee." Caroline walked into the kitchen in her underwear and Klaus's ripped shirt._

_"Stefan!" She shouted jumping back to hid her indesent attire._

_" Klaus you could have told me someone was here." She said staring at him._

_" We just got here." Rebekah said, coming back in from the pantry._

_" I'm_ ... _ummm just going to put some clothes on, Bex can I borrow something." Caroline asked still hiding._

_" Sure i'm coming to, hold on." Rebekah disapepared leaving Stefan and Klaus alone in the kitchen._

_" So she stayed the night?" Stefan asked, looking at Klaus who was try to avoid eye contact._

_" Um yeah." Klaus said, he sounded like a teenager talking to his friends at school._

_" So Caroline?" Rebekah said, as she entered the door to her bedroom._

_" How did last night go?"_

_Caroline was looking out the window, She turned to face Rebekah, I smile on her face._

_" It went... well." Caroline said. The smile getting bigger._

_They changed quickly as to not leave the boys downstairs together for to long._

_As Caroline and Rebekah walked into the kitchen Elena and Damon had arrived. Elena sat, her sunglassas still on, hunched over a giant mug of coffee._

_" How's your head Elena." Rebekah asked, poring herself a coffee and grabbing the piece of toast Klaus had just buttered for himself._

_"Ehhhmmeerr." Elena muttered_

_" Never again am I drinking burbon." She managed before resting her head down on the table._

_" Hellooo." Bonnie came bounding through the door._

_" At least on of us got some sleep." Klaus said, winking at Stefan as he said it._

_Rebekah shot a look in Stefan's direction, he looked away as to not met her stare._

_" Ssshh." It came from Elena._

_" Not so loud." Her head still on the table._

_After brunch they popped in a movie and spent the afternoon together. Stefan left quickly after the movie was over so he didn't have to talk to Rebekah about what he must have told Klaus, He kissed Rebekah sweetly then disappeared out the door. Followed soon after by Damon and Elena, Elena had fallen asleep on the sofa, Damon carried her out to the car before coming back inside to say goodbye._

_" I should get going too." said Caroline looking at the clock._

_" You don't have to go love." Klaus said, wrapping his arms tighter around Caroline's waist, she wriggled to try and get free._

_" I have to my mum will be worried, i'll call you later." Klaus loosened his grip and Caroline went upstairs to collect her things._

_" I'm happy for you Nik." Rebekah said, suddenly she was infront of his face._

_" Now what did Stefan tell you about last night." _

_Klaus looked into his sister's eyes. She wasn't blinking._

_" Caroline love, you ready to go?" _

_" Nik, don't you dare try and get out of this." _

_Caroline appeared at the door._

_" I'll drive you." Klaus said rushing under Rebekah's arm to Caroline's side._

_" Bye Rebekah." Caroline said as the left the house._

_Klaus stopped the car infront of Caroline's house. The lights were all off which ment Sheriff Forbes was still at work._

_" Would you like to come in." Caroline asked as they reached the door._

_" Don't know if i should." Klaus said_

_" I might not want to leave." _

_" That's ok." Caroline said, taking him by the hand and leading him into the house._


End file.
